Realization
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Momo is in a daze. He can't take his eyes off of Kaidoh's sexy body. Luckily it is Fuji who hears him talk about his love. Fuji calmly supports him as he works through his feelings.


Realization

Kaidoh and especially Momo are ooc. Please forgive this as it is a romantic story and hopefully an amusing one.

ceo

Momo and Fuji were standing together outside the fence, watching Taka and Kaidoh in a practice match.

"Fuji,"

"That's Fuji-senpai to you." Said Fuji, calmly.

"Isn't Kaidoh sexy?"

Fuji was startled by the sudden question.

"You seem to misunderstand something, I like girls."

"Yeah, me too. His legs especially, and that butt."

Fuji realized the other boy was out of it. It was very amusing.

"Oh his shirt rode up. Just look at those abs."

"Momo-kun, you're drooling."

"Of course his arms are just so…Those workouts really pay off."

Momo was quiet for a while as he drooled over Kaidoh's sexy body, to Fuji's amusement. He decided to poke the fire some more.

"Surely you don't just like him for his looks?"

"Looks? He does have a nice face."

"He does?"

"Yeah. Fuji?"

"Again no honorific."

"He's so cute."

Fuji almost laughed for that one. Only someone in love would find Viper "cute".

"I saw him petting a stray cat the other day. He was so cute."

Fuji suspected the guy had a hidden soft side.

"Lately, I've been wanting to kiss him."

"It's gone that far?" Fuji's eyes widen at this revelation. He thought:

"No you're the cute one, Momo-kun."

"Kaidoh is so adorable when he's angry."

"It's love alright." Concluded Fuji.

"Love?"

Momo suddenly woke out of his daze, and turned away from the object of his musings to look at Fuji.

"Am I in love Fuji-senpai?"

"I think so." Fuji's smile widened.

Momo weaved his fingers into the fence and rested his fevered head against the cool metal. He frowned as he thought over Fuji's words. Then Kaidoh smiled as he made match point. Momo's heart fluttered, then he slumped down.

"Why did I have to like the weird one?"

Fuji crouched down next to him.

"The heart wants what the heart wants."

Momo smiled softly as he watched the boys shake hands over the net. Kaidoh looked pleased. His heart fluttered and he rubbed his chest.

"Yeah." Momo sighed.

"You could do a lot worse." Fuji reasoned.

"True."

"Kaidoh has some nice qualities. He's in perfect condition."

"Yeah." Momo got dreamy eyed again.

"He's smart, loyal, polite, modest and kind."

"Yeah."

Suddenly the boy in question noticed them and rushed over.

"Fuji-senpai? Is Momo sick?"

Fuji noted the anxiety in his voice. Before Fuji could reply, Momo stood up and said:

"I'm fine Viper."

"That's good." Kaidoh visibly relaxed.

"Um Kaidoh?" Momo asked with a blush.

"Yeah?"

"Would you walk home with me?"

Kaidoh looked both surprised and pleased. He rubbed his chest. Then he glanced at Echizen, who was finishing up his match. Momo followed his eyes and he understood what the guy was thinking.

"Don't you usually walk home with Echizen?" Asked Kaidoh.

Fuji was amused by the jealousy in Kaidoh's voice. It was an interesting development.

"Echizen needs to stay behind. Right Fuji-senpai?" Momo lied.

Momo turned to his senpai and Fuji realized he was still crouching down. He stood up, straighten his clothes and took Momo's hint.

"Yeah, I needed him for something."

"Oh? Well…" Kaidoh mumbled.

"So will you walk with me?" Asked Momo with a hopeful look in his eye.

"Yeah, I'll like that." Kaidoh said with a smile.

Fuji thought he saw hearts floating around the two as they grinned stupidly at each other. He slipped away without them noticing. He found Echizen and persuaded him to stay behind. It wasn't hard to do as Echizen doesn't like to interfere in romances. Of course he noticed the growing affection his friend had for Kaidoh, he just wondered at his taste. Not that it was any of his business. Soon Captain Tezuka called practice to an end and Kaidoh and Momo walked off together. It wasn't long afterwards that they became boyfriends.

ceo

This is how it was for me. "Why did I have to like the weird one?" I asked myself. But it can't be helped. The guy is sexy, sweet, a bit shy, a bit funny and adorable, especially when he is with Momo.

Please review.


End file.
